Des vacances ? Hélas, non
by Lazuli Allen
Summary: C'est un Cross Over avec l'univers de Andrew Bennett fait par le youtubeur Superflame. Je l'ai écrite dans le cadre d'un jeu sur son serveur. Le thème : "Andrew décide pour la première fois depuis qu'il est en possession de la porte, de s'accorder des congés et bien entendu ça tourne mal". J'espère que ça vous plaira.


Après une récupération de livre plutôt difficile qui avait manqué de très peu de réellement le tuer cette fois, Andrew Bennett avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances bien mérités. C'était vrai que cette fois, ce n'était pas passé loin. Il avait d'ailleurs encore un pansement à la tempe droite pour éviter que la blessure ne s'infecte au contact de l'air. Enfin bref, pour les vacances, notre cher monsieur à la porte avait décidé d'aller dans un coin tranquille de la France. La Creuse. Quoi de plus paumé et calme pour revenir au source que la Creuse ? Le rêve dans toute sa splendeur à partir du moment où on aimait les vaches et la solitude. Il avait loué un petit gîte, un peu à l'écart de la maison principale pour profiter de la quiétude de ce département. Ça faisait bien deux jours maintenant qu'il était en paix avec les vaches et les oiseaux en ce beau mois de juillet. Tout ce passait bien, aucun problème à l'horizon.

Nous étions donc un mercredi de juillet, plus précisément le 31 quand, au cours d'une balade, il manqua de se faire renverser par... Mais c'était quoi ce truc ?! Bennet n'en croyait pas ses yeux et pourtant, des choses étranges, il en avait vu énormément dans sa longue vie... En face de lui, au milieu d'une forêt, à bien une heure de toute civilisation, se trouvait une cabine téléphonique au bout d'un chemin creusé par son crash, renversée sur le côté. Avec précaution, Andrew s'en approcha, sur ses gardes, prêt à faire surgir sa porte pour partir d'ici au plus vite ou pour le protéger d'une attaque surprise. Il sursauta quand il vit la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir sur le côté pour qu'un homme en sorte avec beaucoup de mal, toussant à moitié. Il semblait assez sonné par cet atterrissage peu maîtrisé et ne fit nullement attention à son environnement, regardant juste que la cabine soit en un seul morceau. Il fallut que Bennett fasse un bruit de gorge pour que l'homme se retourne face à lui.

\- Qui êtes vous et qu'est cette cabine de police ? Demanda Andrew, curieux

Au lieu de répondre, l'homme encore un peu sonné sortit un porte carte de sa veste pour le tendre vers son interlocuteur tout en vérifiant qu'il allait bien. Cependant, il y eu un petit soucis non des moindres. Le papier qu'il tendait était totalement blanc aux yeux de Bennett. Aucun inscription n'était dessus, aucun sigle. Rien. Ce n'était qu'une vulgaire feuille de papier blanc. Cependant, il comprit que ce papier était spécial puisqu'il en avait déjà vu un comme ça, il y a quelques années de cela. Il savait que ce n'était pas l'imagination qui lui manquait puisque c'était l'une des hypothèses qui aurait pu être émise s'il avait dis directement que le papier était sans écriture.

\- Les papiers psychédéliques ne fonctionnent pas sur moi. Qui êtes vous ?

\- Heureusement que j'ai toujours un Ver sur moi… Où est ce qu'il est encore passé ?

L'inconnu ignora encore une fois sa question pour fouiller sa tenue débraillée avec son nœud papillon mal fait, sa bretelle pendante et sa veste déchirée à cause de l'accident comme si de rien n'était. Il faisait comme si Bennett n'existait pas ou ne risquait pas de fuir ni même d'attaquer. Peut être le choc de son appareil qui le faisait agir ainsi. L'homme en vacances, assez étonné de ce qui se passait, l'observa un court instant avant de l'interpeller de nouveau.

\- Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes vous cogné durant votre chute ?

\- J'ai perdu un Ver, savez vous où il est passé ? J'en ai besoin pour vous effacer la mémoire.

\- Effacer ma mémoire ?! Mais vous délirez complètement !

L'homme à l'étrange cabine bleue mit une main ganté sur son Ver qui rampait au sol et d'un geste rapide et précis, le mit en contact avec la peau de Bennett qui ne bougea pas l'espace de quelques secondes, surpris par ça, avant de renvoyer valser le Ver quelque part dans les fourrées, loin de lui. Ce contact était plus que désagréable ! Notre inconnu d'une trentaine d'année en avait profité pour revenir à la porte de la cabine et s'apprêtait à rentrer dedans quand Andrew râla.

\- Qui vous envoie ? Pour me faire oublier quoi ? Ce genre de choses ne fonctionne pas si facilement sur moi.

L'homme débraillé se redressa en se retournant, semblant étonné par les propos de l'homme à la porte. Un Ver qui ne fonctionnait pas, c'était inédit pour lui et c'était un vrai mystère. Il sortit d'une de ses poches un truc qui fit un bruit étrange alors qu'il scannait Bennett, un air intrigué sur le visage. Après avoir longuement regardé les données de cette sorte de tournevis sonique, il releva les yeux en se mettant à tourner un peu en rond devant les yeux incrédules de Andrew.

\- Vous êtes humain, mais vous êtes immortel... Voilà qui est étrange... Pourtant, les corps immortels ne sont pas encore créé à cette époque. Ce n'est pas un voyageur du temps non plus… Quoi que, c'est peut-être pour ça que le Tardis a dévié… à moins que ce ne soit dû à une erreur de ma part… Peut être, mais ce n'est pas sûr.

\- Excusez moi, mais je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes. Qui êtes vous ?

\- Le Docteur ! Je suis le Docteur ! S'exclama avec joie l'inconnu, semblant tout content à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau mystère à résoudre pour lui changer les idées.

\- Andrew Bennett, enchanté. Qu'est donc cette cabine téléphonique ?

La réponse ne se fit pas entendre avec le boucan qui résonna dans la forêt, faisant s'envoler la plupart des volatiles et fuir les animaux terrestres. Instinctivement, les deux hommes partirent voir de quoi il en retournait comme à leur habitude. Une fois sur place, ils découvrirent une humaine en train de lire un livre à l'apparence aussi vieille que le monde et à la couverture marron comme le vieux cuir. Elle récitait une sorte d'incantation magique dans une langue qui ne disait rien à notre homme à l'étrange porte, mais qui sembla faire tilter le Docteur puisqu'il pâlit brutalement. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir pour se jeter sur la jolie femme blonde aux yeux noirs qui ressortent grâce à la pâleur de sa peau.

L'humaine se recula juste à temps pour empêcher l'homme débraillé de lui attraper le livre tout en sortant un revolver de sa poche, la pointant sur son agresseur pour le maintenir loin d'elle et le tenir en joue. Elle semblait tenir à ce livre alors hors de question que quelqu'un le lui prenne ! Plutôt mourir que de laisser faire ça, ça se lisait sur son visage d'une bonne cinquantaine d'année.

\- Comment connaissez vous la langue de Gallifrey ? S'exclama le Docteur, visiblement choqué. Vous êtes humain, j'ai vérifié alors comment avez vous fais ? C'est impossible que vous ayez pu l'apprendre, la planète est détruite !

\- Il reste des survivants, Docteur. Il m'avait prévenu que vous viendrez, mais c'est trop tard, le rituel est achevé, lui répondit l'inconnu, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je ne suis plus humain dorénavant, l'avez vous déjà compris, cher Docteur ? Je suis l'Apprentie !

Face à ce Docteur et à cette femme étrange, Bennett fit le choix de sortir de sa cachette pour s'approcher de l'éventuel menace, prêt à faire apparaître sa porte au moindre signe de tire ou de danger. Il aimerait éviter de se prendre une balle dans un endroit de son corps encore un peu douloureux. Par expérience, il savait que ça faisait mal. Dans tout les cas, il fallait qu'il récupère ce livre qui semblait dangereux pour tout le monde. Si possible, sans avoir à utiliser la force, mais face à un individu déjà armé, il n'aurait probablement pas le choix... Dire qu'il était là pour se reposer… ça avait si bien commencé pourtant, mais non, il se retrouvait maintenant dans les emmerdes à cause d'un homme tout droit sorti d'une boîte bleu qui ressemblait un peu à sa porte. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à voyager dans un truc bizarre…

Bon, ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il fallait absolument qu'il récupère ce bouquin et ce n'était pas le tournevis du Docteur qui allait l'aider à faire ça même s'il émettait un bruit assez dérangeant à ses oreilles. Il s'approcha un peu plus de l'inconnue qui ferma le livre en le claquant brusquement. Ça ne va pas être simple de le prendre, mais ça ne changerait en rien de son quotidien. Comme quoi, il lui était impossible d'avoir des vacances en paix, il devrait s'y faire à force.

\- C'est le Maître qui vous envoi ? Que comptez vous faire ?

\- Voyons Docteur, vous n'entendez pas ? Mes deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson… répondit l'étrange personne en affichant un sourire mauvais en ignorant totalement l'homme à l'étrange porte.

\- Deux cœurs ? Demanda Bennett, un peu perdu avec tout ce qu'il entendait.

\- Vous n'avez même pas dis ce détail à votre compagnon actuel ? Vous avez été rapide à remplacer Amy Pong, ça ne vous ressemble pas, Docteur

L'étrangère se moquait ouvertement du Docteur qui palissait à l'évocation de cette Amy Pong et qui semblait autant comprendre que Bennett pour le coup ou plutôt, qui refusait de comprendre. Dans la tête de ces deux hommes d'aventures, les questions se bousculaient à un rythme effréné. Parfois, les réponses fusées avec la même rapidité, mais rarement ou alors elles emmenaient encore plus de question. Andrew comprit sans mal que le Docteur était un extraterrestre, rien qui le choquait avec toutes les invocations loufoques qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie. Quand à l'étranger, il avait dû obtenir les capacités de la race du Docteur, mais ça ne lui disait pas d'où venait ce livre ni quelles étaient ces dites capacités !

\- Où avez-vous obtenu ce livre ? Demanda de nouveau Andrew, pressé de le mettre à l'abri.

\- Aucun intérêt, il est à moi maintenant. Juste à moi ! J'aurais le pouvoir des Seigneur du Temps avec !

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! Vous n'êtes qu'une aberration et vous n'avez pas de Tardis. Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir d'ici, rétorqua le Docteur

Le Docteur semblait très calme malgré l'arme pointé sur lui. Peut-être était-il immortel, mais Bennett en doutait. Il aurait plus dis fou, pour le coup, voir même bon pour l'asile. Cela était peut être dû à son espèce. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la question qui se posait pour le moment. Surtout que la femme appuya sur la détente en direction d'Andrew, espérant sûrement atteindre le Docteur de cette manière sauf qu'il ne se passa rien pour le plus grand soulagement de la cible. Il s'apprêtait à invoquer sa porte, mais le manque de bruit l'avait arrêté dans cette démarche. L'étrangère regarda son arme sans comprendre l'espace d'un très court instant avant de réaliser son erreur.

Sans demander son reste, elle fit demi tour pour fuir loin d'ici en lançant son arme inutile sur le Docteur, comprenant qu'il était désormais en mauvaise posture sans arme pour tenir à distance ses deux ennemis, mais elle se mangea une porte de plein fouet en se retournant brusquement, en pleine forêt. Elle fut sonnée et en tomba au sol en lâchant le livre qui atterrit dans les fourrées, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu surgir ainsi, de nul part, cette maudite porte. Ce n'était même pas le Tardis puisque la porte n'était pas bleu, mais d'un beau marron foncé. Celle de Bennett qui avait réagi rapidement en voyant là une opportunité de mettre à terre l'importun.

Sans attendre qu'un des deux ne réagisse, Andrew chercha le livre dans les buissons pour le trouver rapidement puisqu'il n'était pas tombé loin. Aussitôt, il partit en direction de sa porte pour l'ouvrir et la traverser. Ainsi, il pourrait ranger dans sa bibliothèque le grimoire. Enfin, c'était l'idée qu'il avait à la base sauf que ça ne fonctionna pas exactement comme ça. Le Docteur n'eut pas le temps de lui prendre le livre, mais il réussit à coincer la serrure de l'étrange porte à temps pour l'empêcher d'y aller. Après tout, une serrure, ce n'était pas en bois alors il peut faire en sorte de la coincer sans problème, quelque soit son matériau ou son origine dans l'univers. Par contre, il fallait trouver quelque chose pour la femme encore un peu sonnée de son coup violent. Il ne trouva pas d'autre chose qu'une de ses bretelles de pantalon. Ça ferait l'affaire pour lier les poignets de celle qui souhaitait devenir une Dame du Temps.

Quand ce fut fait, il resta un problème plus urgent que cette inconnue pour le Docteur et Bennett. Le premier souhaitait reprendre ce livre pour le détruire définitivement et le deuxième voulait ouvrir sa porte pour le conserver à l'abri des lecteurs trop curieux. Deux visions contraires qu'ils souhaitaient tout les deux résoudre dans le calme et la diplomatie. Au moins, c'était un point commun aux deux qui devenait un avantage dans ce cas là. Rien ne valait une bonne discussion pour résoudre un problème comme celui-ci.

\- Est-ce vous qui empêchait ma porte de s'ouvrir ? Demanda Andrew même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse qu'il redoutait.

\- Oui. Ce livre me revient. C'est un livre de mon peuple, expliqua l'interrogé. Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir avec un tel savoir, ça vous mettrait en danger.

\- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas vous qui allait mettre le monde en danger avec ce livre. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'un Seigneur du Temps ? Cette femme disait qu'elle aurait leur pouvoir, dit Bennett en montrant la dame qui reprenait ses esprits les poignets liés.

\- Il n'y a pas que les humains dans l'univers, il y a des milliards d'autres espèces et les Seigneurs du Temps en font partis. Je suis l'un des derniers de mon espèce. Nous étions une civilisation très évoluée. Ce livre ferait des ravages dans sur votre planète s'il tombe de nouveau entre les mains de personnes aussi mauvaise que cette femme.

\- Eh oh ! Je suis là ! Ne m'ignorez pas !

Évidemment, les deux hommes ne prêtèrent aucune attention à cette femme, se fixant l'un l'autre pour déterminer l'honnêteté de l'autre. Ce livre ne pouvait pas rejoindre une mauvaise personne alors il fallait absolument s'assurer que l'autre était digne de confiance, mais ce n'était pas si simple que ça à vrai dire. Comment savoir si une personne était bonne sans la connaître ? Aucun moyen hormis la confiance aveugle qu'aucun des deux n'était apte à donner.

\- Je chasse les livres maudits depuis plus d'une cinquantaine d'année pour les mettre à l'abri des lecteurs mal avisés. Ce livre ne déroge pas à la règle, je dois le mettre à l'abri loin des gens qui pourrait mettre la main dessus.

\- Mieux vaut le détruire, ce n'est pas un livre ordinaire. Sa technologie est extraterrestre et pourrait vous détruire. Vous ne connaissez encore rien de ce monde, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Il y a des personnes qui tueraient pour ce que vous tenez entre vos mains ! Les daleks pourraient mettre à feu et à sang cette planète juste pour ça. Ils sont capables de tous vous tuer jusqu'au dernier juste pour ce savoir.

Bennett réfléchissait à ce que semblait pouvoir faire ce livre. Il semblait être nettement plus dangereux que tout les autres qu'il avait retrouvé jusqu'ici. Il était peut être mieux de le détruire pour protéger tout le monde, mais qu'est ce qui garantissait la bonne fois du Docteur ? Peut-être mentait-il ? Peut-être voulait-il ce livre pour s'approprier lui aussi ce savoir… Peut-être était-il un dalek d'ailleurs puisque Andrew ne connaissait en aucun cas cette espèce. La décision était difficile à prendre et il n'était même pas certain de faire le bon choix. En attendant, il fit disparaître sa porte. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer dedans, ça ne savait à rien de l'exposer ainsi, en pleine forêt.

\- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous allez vraiment détruire ce livre ? Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, dit directement Bennett pour que les choses soient claires.

\- Il va surtout l'étudier pour savoir ce que contient ce livre, n'est ce pas Docteur ? Répondit l'Apprentie à la place de l'homme débraillé.

\- Non, je vais le jeter dans le feu sacré de la planète Ignis. C'est le seul moyen pour être sûr de le détruire. Ce feu fait tout disparaître, même les objets créés par un Seigneur du Temps.

\- Sans même l'étudier ? Quel beau menteur vous faîtes…

Cette femme mettait le doute chez Andrew qui ne savait absolument pas qui il devait croire. Peut être que le Docteur était une bonne personne et comptait vraiment détruire ce livre, mais rien ne le garantissait. Cette femme semblait le connaître donc peut être qu'elle savait vraiment ce qu'il voulait réellement faire. Qu'est ce que c'était complexe comme décision. Bennett regarda le livre en caressant machinalement la couverture qui était fait d'un étrange cuir, comme s'il ne venait pas d'un animal qui existait sur terre. La sensation au toucher était à la fois très douce comme si c'était du velours, mais il sentait aussi que c'était une matière très solide et épaisse. Un ciseau ne couperait pas ce cuir. Il se disait que même un coup de couteau donné de toutes ses forces n'endommagerait en rien la couverture. Ça serait dommage de détruire pareil ouvrage, mais si c'était réellement le seul moyen d'éviter que des ennuies viennent à lui, peut être valait-il mieux de faire cela. Par contre, il n'avait aucune confiance en ce Docteur sans nom.

\- Je vous accompagne pour m'assurer qu'il soit bien détruit et que cette femme ne dit pas la vérité. Rien ne me dit que vous n'allez pas vous en servir.

Le Docteur sembla réfléchir à cette éventualité quelques instants avant de retrouver son sourire jovial. Ça ressemblait à une bonne idée, ce que lui proposait ce Andrew Bennett alors autant accepter. Il baissa juste les yeux sur la femme qui râlait qu'on l'ignore toujours. Maintenant, il fallait trouver quoi faire de cette ancienne humaine.

\- Je connais une prison qui serait heureuse de t'accueillir en son sein. Ça vous va Bennett ?

\- Cela me semble parfait. Comment se rendons nous sur la planète… Ignis, c'est bien ça ?

\- Avec mon Tardis !

Son plus s'expliquer, le Docteur attrapa la femme et la força à se lever pour retourner en direction de sa cabine bleue en courant comme un fou. Il confia la femme à Andrew le temps de rentrer dans son vaisseau qui émit rapidement un bruit très caractéristique pour disparaître progressivement, ne laissant qu'un cratère sans rien dedans. Il fallut attendre quelques minutes pour qu'elle apparaisse de nouveau, mais cette fois, elle était bien droite et propre malgré son crache précédent. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Docteur tout excité, faisant sursauter Bennett et la femme. Il les invita à entrer avec un grand sourire. Andrew poussa la femme devant lui pour qu'elle arrête de râler. Une fois dedans, la grandeur de l'appareil ne le surprit pas vraiment. Ce fut plutôt ce qu'il y vit qui le laissa sans voix. L'intérieur du Tardis était si beau, si impressionnant !

\- Accrochez vous !

Sans plus attendre, le Docteur mit en route son vaisseau qui refit son bruit reconnaissable entre mille avant de décoller en criant « Geronimo ! ». Il était tellement content de retrouver un compagnon dans cet endroit qu'il ne pouvait que s'amuser malgré le livre que n'avait pas lâché l'homme à l'étrange porte. Un bruit soudain et des secousses se firent sentir quand ils atterrirent enfin. Bennett manqua de peu de tomber et de manger le sol, mais son réflexe de se retenir à la rambarde l'empêcha. Par contre, la femme, avec les poings liés dans le dos, n'y manqua pas et mangea brutalement le sol. Le propriétaire de ce vaisseau chercha dans ses affaires pour trouver une paire de menotte dans une boîte fourre tout. Il les utilisa pour attacher l'Apprentie à une barre avant de faire sortir son partenaire du moment pour lui montrer le spectacle qui se présentait à lui. Ils étaient au bord du cratère d'un volcan. La chaleur était infernale, mais la vue était splendide.

D'un côté, Bennett pouvait voir des étendus de verdures aux couleurs aussi varier que le spectre de lumière et des plaines de feu de toutes les chaleurs possibles en passant par le feu bleu, le blanc ou le orange. Les deux se mélangeaient sans pour autant que l'un dévore l'autre. Bien au contraire, le feu se développait avec l'arbre en toute sérénité. Une sorte d'osmose magnifique qui montrait la cohabitation de deux éléments très différents l'un de l'autre. Il arrivait même à percevoir des arbres de feu d'une splendeur qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur sa planète. C'était d'une beauté à couper le souffle qu'il avait la chance d'admirer. Surtout qu'il lui semblait voir ce feu et cette verdure vivre réellement, bougeant alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent. Peut être que ce qu'il voyait n'était en aucun cas des éléments, mais bien des êtres vivants. Au loin, il pouvait même deviner le début d'une étendue d'eau qui brillait de mille feux grâce aux trois soleils qui brillaient dans le ciel et s'y reflétaient.

De l'autre côté, il se retrouvait face à l'immense cratère sur lequel ils avaient atterri quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était tout aussi beau que ce qu'il venait de voir, mais dans une autre sorte. La lave, loin d'être rouge orangé, était d'un beau bleu froid comme la glace. Des reflets plus ou moins foncés se faisaient apercevoir en fonction du mouvement de la lave. Le cratère devait être immense, Bennett n'en voyait même pas le bout et ne chercha pas à le voir tellement les couleurs de cette lave l'interpellait et l'intriguait. Elle dégageait une chaleur tellement élevée que l'air tremblait devant lui, rendant sa vision floue, mai qui n'en baissait pas la beauté. Ce côté là exprimait clairement la destruction, la lave semblait dévorer petit par petit les parois du cratère. Ces mêmes parois semblaient faites de pierres, mais ça ne correspondait en rien à ce que connaissait Andrew. La pierre était entièrement blanche, reflétant le bleu de la lave pour presque en prendre sa couleur. Elle semblait totalement lisse et faite d'un seul morceau.

\- Ce volcan est le plus grand de tout l'univers. La légende de cette planète raconte qu'il entrera en éruption à la fin de l'univers, quand toute la vie sera éteinte pour en créer une nouvelle. C'est d'une chaleur tellement élevée que tout peut être détruit dedans. Jetez le livre maintenant.

Pour une fois, l'homme à l'étrange porte ne se posa pas de question et obéit en jetant le livre dans la lave qui reposait en contrebas du cratère. Quand l'ouvrage entra en contact avec la lave, le bruit d'une explosion se fit entendre puis plus rien. Cela en était fini des secrets des Seigneurs du Temps. Dommage, il aurait adoré les connaître par curiosité, mais c'était mieux ainsi, si personne n'y avait accès. Il se retourna face au Docteur.

\- Merci pour cette découverte, murmura l'homme à l'étrange porte. C'est d'une telle beauté…

Le Docteur ne dit rien, souriant juste en étant fier d'avoir mis des étoiles dans les yeux marrons de cet homme. D'un certain côté, ils se ressemblaient énormément et les deux le sentaient. Leur mission était la même, protéger les gens. Cependant, il était temps pour Bennett de rentrer chez lui, loin de ce paysage merveilleux. Il fit apparaître sa porte sans un mot. Étant dans le même univers, ça devrait fonctionner. Il eut la confirmation en voyant la porte en bois apparaître à côté de la cabine bleue du Docteur. Ce dernier, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, utilisa son tournevis sonique pour déverrouiller la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle même sans que personne n'y touche comme si c'était une invitation à y entrer. Andrew posa sa main sur la poignet.

\- Voulez-vous venir avec moi le temps d'un instant ?

\- La prochaine fois. J'ai une prisonnière à emmener en prison. Je sais que nous nous reverrons un jour. Hier, aujourd'hui ou demain, je ne le sais pas, mais nous nous reverrons. Si vous avez besoin d'aide sur une affaire d'extraterrestre, appelez moi.

Le Docteur tendit une carte à Bennett qui la prit sans rien dire de plus pour la ranger dans sa veste. Il s'en souviendrait de cette rencontre et de ce qui s'était passé. Il sourit amicalement à l'homme qui lui faisait face en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez avant de finalement rajouter un dernier mot à cette histoire en lui tendant un papier sur lequel il venait de griffonner son numéro de téléphone.

\- Faîtes de même si un livre vient à vous causer des ennuis. Au revoir, Docteur.

Sur ceux, il rentra dans sa porte en refermant derrière lui. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la porte disparaisse de cette planète, mais ça ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'elle y apparaîtrait, soyez en certains.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

L'univers d'Andrew Bennett appartient à Superflame

L'univers du Docteur Who appartient à la BBC

L'histoire m'appartient


End file.
